Accidents Cause Things
by Screw-The-Rules
Summary: This is for Koitoy, who asked me to do a Ken/Ichi. Whilst sparring, Ichigo and Kenpachi get caught in Ashisogi Jizo's new poison and are affected in a strange way.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is for Koitoy who asked me to do a Ken/Ichi Fanfic and here it is.**

**Warnings: ****This story is Yaoi, boyxboy, don't like don't read. But if you didn't like it then why search it? Also has foul language.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Bleach and this Fic gains me no money. (Sob)**

**

* * *

**

Some say it was Mayuri Kurotsuchi's fault. They said that if he hadn't been trying to alter Ashisogi Jizô's poisen, they would never have gotten together. Other people said 'bollocks!' There was that much sexual tension between them, it would have happened eventually. Five years since the accident and it was still a favourite topic for the women association.

**(Five years ago, Soul Society)**

"Come on old Man! Is that all you've got?" Ichigo smirked, throwing another blow at Kenpachi, who was grinning like a maniac.

Since that morning, Ichigo had been sparring with Kenpachi Zaraki, the demon of Squad Eleven. His thirst for battle was as great as the need for air, and as big as his reitsu. Ever since Ichigo had defeated the pointy haired Captain when rescuing Rukia, he had been obsessed with fighting the strawberry. Not that Ichigo complained. Against Kenpachi, he could go all out, so these sparring session's were a regular occurrence.

This spar had started out in Squad Eleven's training ground, but had quickly moved outwards. Despite trying to keep collateral damage to a minimal, many walls and small buildings had been destroyed. The pair were quickly making their way towards the Twelfth Squad training grounds. Of course, neither knew that, too lost in the thrill of the battle.

Kenpachi took another swing with his nameless Zanpakuto, and managed to graze Ichigo's side. As Ichigo jumped to evade the brunt of the attack, he counter attacked, but he only managed to cut the Captain's sleeve. Said Captain grinned widely. He used a full strength attack and destroyed the wall leading to the training grounds. The strawberry shun-poed through the newly formed hole, hoping the big space would minimise damage to other innocent buildings.

"You idiotic fighting imbeciles! Get out my training grounds!"

The two 'fighting imbeciles' stopped their sparring and turned to see a very pissed off looking Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He was waving his arms about and shouting. Mostly at Nemu, for not stopping their entrance. Sometimes Ichigo felt sorry for the girl. Just as he was about to voice his objection to Nemu's treatment, purple gas suddenly enveloped both him and Kenpachi. When Ichigo realised that it was Ashisogi Jizô's poison, it was too late. Both he and Kenpachi had inhaled at least several breathes of the toxic gas.

Of course, Kenpachi being who he is, didn't ask for the antidote diplomatically, but shoved Kurotsuchi against the wall and demanded it. "Give us the antidote now, or I'll rip your head off!" Ichigo was surprised. He'd never heard the Captain raise his voice like that! As the strawberry moved to stop Kurotsuchi's suffocation, said crazy scientist started laughing manically.

"You fools! There is no antidote!" Seeing the confused look that both shinigami gave him, he continued. "Fine! I shall explain simply, so that even you idiots can understand. I have been experimenting with changing the poison that Ashisogi Jizô gives of, for interigation purposes and because I was bored. Of course, because of how big Ashisogi Jizô is, I had to do so outside. You buffoons are lucky. I had just made the alteration when you barged in. But you are also unlucky, for I have no idea what the affect is. But I know you won't die." Then he whispered "Unfortunately."

With that, Mayuri jerked out of Kenpachi's grip and stormed off. Furious that he had been interrupted by 'battling buffoons'. The strawberry and fighting demon looked at each other and shrugged. As long as they didn't die, they were A-OK. They called the spar a draw and separated. Ichigo went to Renji's (where he was staying) and Kenpachi went back to his room in the Squad Eleven barracks.

**(Next Day, Captains Meeting)**

The Captains stood in their official places, with Ichigo standing next to Mayuri. Normally he stood next to Ukitake, because the 12th Captain creped him out, but today, he had the strong urge to be in a position to look at Kenpachi. He didn't know how to explain it. Since he had woken that morning, this desire to see the 11th Captain had grown in him. In fact, Kenpachi had felt the same way. He desperately wanted to see the Strawberry shinigami, so he was glad that he standing in eye range.

Through out the meeting, the two had been stealing glances at each other. Always looking away when other people noticed. The close proximity to each other was causing them to heat up. Every time one of them moved, the other would twitch. When the meeting finally ended (boy did Yamamoto go on) they started to walk out together. Very closely. Because of a notch on the floor, Ichigo stumbled, bumping into Kenpachi.

The affect was instantaneous. Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo, shoved him against the nearest wall and devoured his mouth. Funnily enough, the Strawberry did not protest, but eagerly opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. Ichigo moaned as Kenpachi's tongue battled against his own. His entire body was unbearably warm, the need to rub against Kenpachi great. He wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, trying to get more contact with him. Kenpchi sensed this, and moved his hands down to Ichigo's arse and squeezed both cheeks, causing the Strawberry to groan.

The rest of the Captains stared, very wide eyed. They couldn't believe it. Kenpachi, who favoured battle more than any other kind of physical contact, was shamelessly making out with the substitute shinigami. Grand Captain Yamamoto was appalled. He stood from his chair in anger.

"Separate them!" When no-one moved, "NOW!"

Immediately, Soi Fon and Byakuya grabbed Kenpachi and Kyoraku grabbed Ichigo, who had tried to get to Kenpchi. Yamamoto looked at them both. They were like wild animals, both trying to break from the people who held them. He talked to Ichigo, who seemed to be getting weaker, "Kurosaki! What is the meaning of this?!" All Ichigo did was growl. A very violent growl. And he eyed Soi Fon and Byakuya with a look that could have killed. "My mate! MINE!"

It looked like neither were going to give a proper answer. So Yamamoto raised his reitsu, directing it at only Ichigo and Kenpachi. He kept it high until they both fainted from the pressure.

"Get them to Squad Four! Captain Unohana, find out what is wrong with them."

All she did was nod before shun-poing to her Squad, along with Kyoraku with Ichigo, and Soi Fon and Byakuya with Kenpachi.

* * *

**I know there wasn't a lot of lemon, but the next Chapter will have it. I hope you like it so far Koitoy! 'The Truth In Eyes' is still going, I've just got a writers block with it. Please continue to support me! (bow)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for how long this has taken! I had no inspiration, but then I found some!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, otherwise Ichigo would be gay with some-one!**

**Warnings: Must I really say? BoyxBoy, bla bla bla… You've been warned.**

**I feel like shit, so if this isn't good then I'm very sorry, but hopefully it is good.**

Unohana stared at the test results, not believing her eyes. There was no way this was possible, and yet, both times she re-ran the tests, the results were the same. The female Captain sighed deeply, and walked over to her two patients.

After losing conscience at the first squad, Kenpachi and Ichigo had only woken up once. When it happened, all well broke lose. As soon as their eyes had opened, they dove for each other, obviously wanting to continue their previous activity of making out. Many low level shinigami had been injured whilst trying t restrain them and it wasn't until Captain Yamamoto raised his reitsu, did they clam down enough to be sedated.

Now, both of them were heavily sedated, with a nurse standing by with more if necessary and they were held to their beds with restraints. Both had started a high fever; only Captain Hitsugaya's Bankai had bought it down slightly. But alas, he couldn't be there all of the time, so now they were covered in sweat and panting hard. Of course, now, Unohana knew the cause and how to treat it. She needed to inform the other Captains at the emergency meeting. With a quick glance back at Kenpachi and Ichigo, she shun-poed to the meeting.

**(At The Captains Meeting)**

Yamamoto stared. As did every Captain in the meeting. In fact, the only one who didn't look surprised was Mayuri, he looked excited, but that normal for him any why when it came to the unusual. The Grand Captain was the first to recover

"Are you sure?"

The Forth Squad Captain gently sighed, knowing that she would have to explain everything twice unless she was perfectly clear, began to retell her findings.

"Yes Sir, I'm sure. I've ran every test twice and the results were conclusive. Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and Subbstitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki-Kun are in heat."

Pausing for a minute to allow the Captains to digest what she had said so far, she continued.

"My best guess is some sort of poison that triggered something in their brains to make then behave like that."

It took some time for the Captains to speak again. All of them were thinking the same question, but didn't want to ask, scared of the answer. It was Ukitake who spoke.

"How did the poison enter their system?"

This time, Unohana sighed in irritation.

"They probably inhaled it, but I have no idea what the source was."

"Maybe I can help in that department."

Everyone turned to look at Mayuri, who had a very smug look on his face. After a bit of waiting on the other Captains behalf, he finally told them of the accident in the 12th Squad training grounds.

To say Yamamoto was angry was an under statement. He was furious.

"CATPAIN KUROTSUCHI!!"

**Sorry for the shitty ending! Also very sorry for how long it** **took me to get this up! (Bows very low) Please tell me what you think. Next chapter will be longer, it will also have the sex! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the last chapter of Accidents Cause Things. I just realized I lied to you! I promised sex last chapter but there was none! I am so sorry about that! Defiantly sex in this chapter, I promise!**

**Warnings: Sex between two men.**

**Disclaimers: Don't own Bleach, if I did, Grimmjow wouldn't die!**

Preparations began immediately. According to Unohanas' tests, it was imperative that Kenpachi and Ichigo 'mated' very soon otherwise their minds would be lost forever. Brain scans had shown that the poison was spreading through their minds. Of course, she had to ask Mayuri for any information that would help, but he being who he is, wanted blood samples to research in return for his "incredible intellect". Due to lack of time, Yamamoto agreed. Now most of the Captains were helping in getting everything ready.

Squad Two was searching for suitable place for the two shinigamis to do their business. Yoruichi was aiding them; much to the love of Soi Fon. So far the best destination had been an abandoned building near 12th division. Whilst it meant that Mayuri could analyze their reitsu, Yamamoto didn't want to risk anyone being affected by their spiritual pressure. The search continued.

With the help of some Squad Thirteen members, Squad Four was making sure that both Kenpachis' and Ichigos' brains didn't enter the danger zone. Both men were still pumped with sedatives so that they wouldn't hurt anyone. Finally Squads Six, Eight and the rest of Ten were handling their transportation. It would be too dangerous to carry both on stretchers in case they woke up. Unohana was putting them of the sedatives when the time came for them to be transported. The reason being was so that the drugs would have burnt out of their system by the time they reached what ever place they had to reach.

All of that had been decided an hour ago, and time was beginning to run out. Unohana was worried that if a destination wasn't found soon then Ichigo and Kenpachi would be lost forever. Hanataro had brought her some tea but it just stood on her desk stone cold. No tea, no matter how nice it smelled, could distract her from her worries.

_Where is Soi Fon Taicho?_

As soon as the thought had crossed the female Captains' mind, the other female Captain and her mentored appeared.

_Speak of the Shinigami and she will appear._

Even though Soi Fon was panting slightly, obviously having hurried her, her mentor looked like she had just gotten ready for the day. Not a ingle hair was out of place, her breathing not even haggard a bit. It was a testament to the legend of Yoruichi, The Flash Goddess. Unohana couldn't help but smile. No matter how hard Soi Fon tried, she would never get out of the shadow of her mentor. Not that she seemed to mind at this point in time, in fact, she seemed quite happy about staying in that shadow, just worshipping the cat woman.

Standing up abruptly, Unohana silently demanded that they tell her what they had discovered. Thankfully, they received her non- spoken message. They told her of a clearing in the forest in the Rukongai that wasn't near any villages and a sweep of the area showed that Kukaku was not living nearby. It was the perfect place.

Immediately, the Captain of 4th started shouting orders to alert Squads Six. Eight and Ten to get "their butts over here now!" Normally Unohana would never use such language, but her desperation brought that side of her out. Various lower Soul Reapers shupo- ed to the offices and not that much time later, Byakuya, Kyoraku, Ikaku and Yumichika appeared in her own office.

Straight away she told them of the clearing that Soi Fon and Yoruichi had found. As soon as she had finished speaking, all seven of them rushed towards the two patients, who were being looked after by a couple of nurses. It was all hands on deck to get the pair ready for transport. The nurses and Unohana took the IV drips out and the others got ready to carry them. Byakuya and Kyoraku were taking Ichigo, purely because Ikaku and Yumichika wouldn't let anyone else carry their beloved Captain. Soi Fon, Yoruichi and the rest of Squad Two were acting as guards in case the two woke up before they reached the clearing.

(Due to my laziness, I didn't write the journey, but nothing would've happened any way)

Naturally, because of how fast Kyoraku and Byakuya could go, they reached the clearing first. They gently laid the unconscious strawberry on the grass, making sure not to disturb the blanket covering him. Everyone had decide, instead of wasting materials for clothes, they would dress Kenpachi and Ichigo in old blankets, that way, they wouldn't have to waste time before they had sex. As soon as the boy was on the ground, Ikaku and Yumichika arrived with Kenpachi. Quickly, they placed Kenpachi next to Ichigo, then all four of them departed as fasr as they could, not wanting to be any where near the clearing when the pair awoke.

**A Minute Later **

Ichigo woke up to the feeling of something nuzzling him. Instead of doing the normal thing and batting it away, he leaned closer in, the hat coursing through his entire body made him. He couldn't help but moan as the thing that was nuzzling moved from his chest and moved to his more private areas. Normally, the logical part of Ichigo's brain would have strongly disagreed with this action. But that part of his brain didn't seem to exist at that moment in time, which Ichigo was glad for; he didn't want an inner battle with himself right now.

Wanting to know who was creating the fir inside of him, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. For a second, the sun blurred his sight, but when his eyes adjusted, he saw what was giving him such pleasure. The man had thick black hair and looked extremely muscular. Something in Ichigo recognised this man, but he didn't know where he knew him.

Due to his inner thoughts, Ichigo hadn't realised that the man had taken of his trousers (looked more like a skirt to him, but his mind insisted that they were trousers). In fact, it wasn't until he felt heat surround his member that knew of the de- trousering. It was like nothing Ichigo had ever felt before. The man sucked at the right time and swallowed around him just when he wanted it. The fire built in Ichigos' stomach. He that soon, something big would happen, and whilst he couldn't wait, he didn't want this feeling to end. But of course, as try as he might, he couldn't hold of the inevitable. When the man deep throated him, there was nothing Ichigo could do to stop him exploding into the mans mouth.

The man drank all that Ichigo had to give; savouring the taste of his soon-to–be mate. After drinking every last drop of the creamy substance, he crawled to his mates face and shared to after taste of his milkshake with him in a passionate kiss. The lithe body beneath him moaned and grunted, unable to speak properly. His faintly tanned arms wrapped around the strong back in hopes of keeping him close forever.

But the man wanted his fun as well. Without warning of any kind, he flipped his mate over onto his stomach and started licking his way down his sweaty back. Eventually, he reached his goal. Parting the cheeks that covered his prize, the man tasted the deepest part of his mate and he was glad to find that he was the first to touch this sacred place.

Ichigo arched his back as he was flooded with the unusual sensations that were flowing through him. He wanted more. In an attempt to get what he wanted, the orange berry moved his hips backwards, hoping that the man would get the hint. Thankfully, he did. The man removed his tongue from the warm recess and lined his throbbing organ with the waiting hole of his mate. His saliva mixed with the natural lubrication that his mate was produced made his entry easier. Of course, because it was hid first time, there was some discomfort to his mate. But him licking down the spine helped him relaxed.

The man was in heaven. His mate was hot and tight! He couldn't wait for his mate to adjust and just started pounding into him as fast as he possibly could. But his mate didn't seem to care, he was moaning and grunting and begging for more. It was like the pair had been made for each other. When he trust forward, his mate moved back to meet him. It was so perfect, that the man knew he couldn't last long. It was too intense. Too much heat. It was when his mate clenched around him after exploding that he too, came, filling his mate. Before collapsing, he pulled out of his exhausted mate.

After a few minutes of the pair panting, Ichigo turned his head, all trace of lust in him gone. He was surprised too see Kenpachi and then the memories came to him. For some reason, he wasn't disgusted or embarrassed. He felt calm and at peace. Kenpachi looked straight back at him with a similar look on his face, well as relaxed as Kenpachi could look. Then an evil smirk came over him.

"Want to go another round?"

Before Ichigo could replay, he was jumped.

That was five years ago, and now, they were dating. They had problems, but they normally cured it with angry sex. It's funny what accidents cause, isn't it?

**So so so sorry for how long this had taken! Please forgive me. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it! Please review!**


End file.
